Death Tier
Death Lordship User has absolute control over death and all things dead, allowing them to have limitless control over everyone and everything that is dead, and manipulate all things related to death. Powers: * Death-Force Manipulation -User can create, shape and manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe and is the opposite power of Life-Force Manipulation; whereas Life-Force is the essence which allows life to flourish, Death-Force is that which causes things to wither, rot, weaken, and eventually die. They can sense and manipulate the essence that allows Death, Destruction, and Decay to exist throughout the universe, allowing them to control decayed matter or to request assistance from the dead. * Death Connection -User is connected to any/all death and dying things, so that as long as they exist death does as well. This allows them to have both an emotional and spiritual link to every form of death. Since the target is so deeply connected with the essence of death harming or trapping the user may lead to the removal of death from the world. If the user ever dies or is killed then death itself may cease to exist as well. * Death Absorption * Death Embodiment * Death Lordship * Mystic Derivation * Panempathy * Symbiotic Connection * Unimind * Death Empowerment -Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the deaths of others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the dying or even slow or stop ageing. * Death Inducement -User can kill anyone and possibly even any''thing'' using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. ** Death Breath: Breath deathly energies. ** Death Beam: Fire a beam that kills on contact. ** Death Blast: Shoot blast that causes instant death on contact. ** Death Bomb: Create an explosion of killing forces. ** Death Bullet: Shoot a killing bullet at an opponent. ** Death By Horror: Kill by Fear Inducement. ** Death By Laughter: Kill an opponent by having them laugh to death. ** Death By Sex: Kill by sexual intercourse. ** Death Constructs: Create constructs from killing energy. ** Death Field Projection: Create a field that kills anything within the user's area. ** Death Infusion: Infuse a weapon with killing forces. ** Death Inscription: To write (or rip) a victim's name on a object or within a book inducing death. ** Death Recreation: Recreate and relive the moment of ones death. ** Death Shadow: Possess a lethal shadow. ** Death Song: Cause death by emitting sound. ** Death Virus: Set a lethal virus on an opponent. ** Death Wave: Create a wave of killing energy. ** Oxygenation: Kill by removing oxygen. ** Double Hit Kill: Kill with two hits. ** Drowning: Kill by filling lungs with water. ** Fatal Countenance: True form is lethal. ** Fatal Touch: Kill by beings touching the user. ** Heart Attack: Kill by causing heart attack. ** Heart Rip: Kill by removing the heart. ** Killing Eyes: Kill by look. ** Kiss of Death: Kill an opponent with a kiss. ** Knowledge Projection: Kill an opponent by overloading their mind with knowledge. ** Necrosis Inducement: Cause premature cellular death, which can lead to eventual death of victim. ** One Hit Kill: Kill with one hit. ** Oneiric Slaying: Kill via dreams/nightmares. ** Severing: Kill by severing the life-line. ** Suicide Inducement: Make the victim kill themselves. ** Team Wipe: Kill entire team at once. * Death Manipulation -User can decide, determine and manipulate the cause(s) of death, allowing them to determine and control when, how, where, and why someone dies and even induce the circumstances/events that will lead to the targets appointed death. * Death Sense -The user can sense the coming of death, determining when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. This may extend to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees. * Decomposition Manipulation -User can manipulate decomposition, the process by which organic substances are broken down into simpler forms of matter. They can increase or decrease the rate of rotting, or stop, prevent or even reverse the effect. They are able to control all things/beings connected to decomposition such as vermin, worms and maggots. Some users may be able to control scavengers, such as coyotes, dogs, wolves, foxes, rats, crows and vultures or take their forms. * Fatal Touch -The user's body can kill anyone that touches it. Can be induced or automatically activated. Its activation varies: some users can activate the power when they want to but other times it's permanently active and makes for a perfect defence. ** Kill in many ways (curse, poison, etc.) from being touched. ** Works great in a tight, crowded area. ** Cause the effects to extend to any objects in contact with your body (e.g. a spear, knife, glove or cane). ** Death Inducement * Filth Manipulation -User can create, manipulate, shape, transform, etc. any matter that is rotten or filthy (grime, dirtiness, stains, grunge, etc.), ranging from generation and manipulation of pus/ichor, mucus, slime (mucous secretions of animals), earwax, sweat and saliva, to full-out control over dead and decomposed matter; the user can also control moldy and mildewed matter, spoiled, rancid food, fetid water, polluted air, urine, vomit and feces. They can induce rot, speed it up, negate it or sometimes reverse it, the user can even induce such foul conditions that makes water filled with bacteria and unsafe, making air (including breath) stifling and smelly, inducing rot and putrefaction in organic matter or even inducing bacterial infection on open wounds. * Necromancy -The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Many practitioners find a way to cheat death one way or another, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. * Necrosis Inducement -The user can cause necrosis, or premature cell death, in others, causing the rapid decay of the victim's flesh. ** Could be projected as a beam or a wave of energy. ** Easily wipe out organic enemies. * Phantasm Manipulation -User can create, manipulate, and destroy ghosts/specters and their energies. They can induce fear into the hearts of others, use spirits to cause great chaos and control the souls of others when they are dead. * Undead Manipulation -User can create, manipulate, and destroy physical and ghostly undead, command the dead souls, condemn them to torment, or steal the souls of the dead/dying to increase the legions of the undead. * Death Embodiment - The user of this power can become the embodiment of death itself. This means that they can easily kill others, collect their souls when they die and take their souls to the afterlife. They could also bring about the apocalypse, causing deaths by the millions, possibly even billions. They can decide where a soul will go after death. ** All Death-based Abilities ** Absolute Immortality - ** Afterlife Connecting - ** Death Field Projection -The user can emit a field around them that kills every living thing that is in it (Animals, humans, plants). User may be able to decide what dies and what lives, or at least train to do so. ** Death Negation -User can negate/cancel out some or even all kinds of deaths from oneself and others, truly making them ensuring that the living stays alive, even in death they can resurrect themselves for as long as the user so desires, potentially defeating death itself no matter how strong or impossible the odds may be. ** Death Removal -User can remove the death of anyone or anything, including all aspects of death, forcing them to stay alive regardless of pain, infirmity, medical conditions or anything else. Even when someone is supposed to have died they would remain alive, but would continually rot and decay from the inside until they are rendered immobile, but they will still remain alive and conscious, regardless. Unlike Immortality, in which users are kept in their original condition and status unchanged by the passage of time, this power only removes death, so affected targets still feel and experience the passage of time, but they will never gain any respite. Also, whatever problems they had before will remain. * Divine Slayer -The user can kill a deity/deities or any divine embodiment they may choose to get rid of. They are resistant to the effects of a deity and are capable of killing the specified deity. The user may be a deity with vast or corrupting powers or a being higher than a deity. Because deities are powerful and numerous, it may require instigating a war to kill them all at once. * Killing Intuition -The user has instant knowledge on how to kill any living being regardless of how powerful they are. This ability comes in great significance when dealing with seemingly unstoppable opponents and allows the user to end their lives with expedient efficiency. ** Combat Perception -The user can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting, allowing them to anticipate the moves of the opponent. Once they understand their enemies' strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness, and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. ** Enhanced Assassination -User can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. ** Enhanced Combat -The user is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. ** Hypercognition -The user can instinctively or with little effort perform complex mental operations that are beyond the capability of a normal human mind, making their mental actions/process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience and the senses more powerful than an average person. This does not necessarily translate into Enhanced, Supernatural or Absolute Intelligence as these mental feats are usually automatic and focused to a single trick, having little to do with deliberate cognitive thought. * Intuitive Aptitude -The user can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. They can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis. * Killing Instinct -User possesses the capability that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machine". They have instincts to kill by any means and in the most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental issues or moral dilemmas either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. * Killing Intent - The user can control their killing intention and use it to intimidate others, it can be used in two ways: Killing Intent The user can give off their pure killing intent, affecting opponents, themselves, and others around the vicinity. Particularly strong killing intent can paralyse the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe their death is reality. Suppression and Perception If the user has mastered control over their emotions, they can control their killing intent by suppressing it, to prevent their opposition from discovering it, thus hiding one's motives and preventing one from being tracked by such emotions. Anyone who can also perceive a foe's killing intent can perceive the foe's next move and prepare the next appropriate move in advance. * Apathy: by suppressing the intent while retaining desire to kill. * Combat Perception: by reading the foe's killing intent. * Death By Horror: by causing fear to the point of killing the foe. * Fear Inducement: by showing extreme blood-lust to shock the opponents. * Mental Hallucination: by projecting visions of gruesome deaths via killing intentions. * Pain Illusion: by causing so much fear that the foe hurts in the visions of death. * Paralysis Inducement: by utilising fear against the foe to the level of stopping their movements. * Persuasion: by utilising fear to make others do what the user requests. * Psychosomatic Illusion: by showing such powerful visions that the foes actually believe it is happening. ** Poisoning Intuition -User possess extreme or intuitive knowledge and/or skill in using poisons and poisonous substances to harm living beings. *** Enhanced Assassination *** Death Inducement *** Necrosis Inducement *** Pain Inducement *** Paralysis Inducement *** Poison Generation - From other substances. **** Toxikinetic Combat **** Poison Immunity - If the user has trained to make themselves immune. ***** Stealth Tactics - possessing skill in concealing poisons. ** Predator Instinct - The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. ** Weakness Detection -User can sense the weakness of almost anything, including people and objects, possibly including more insubstantial targets such as relationships, societies, organisations or laws of nature. ** Weapon Proficiency -User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. *** Crushing *** Cutting *** Dual Wielding *** Empathic Weaponry *** Giant Weapon Proficiency *** Impale *** Multi-Weapon Wielding *** Powers Via Weapon ** Double Hit Kill -This power allows the user to kill a victim with precisely two strikes. This is achieved by marking the target with the first hit, and then striking on the same location a second time, in which will deal instant death the moment it hits, disregarding of the opponent's remaining vitality. Other, less sophisticated methods include the first strike weakening the target's defense and durability, and then the second strike is the "death blow" by the fact that the user is simply unable to withstand the strike. This is mostly achieved by sheer brute force. * Immortality Negation -User is able to kill immortal entities, either by bypassing their immunities to attack them or just simply nullifying or negating their immortality. * One Hit Kill -The user can kill the target with a single strike. The attack carries special attributes, such as lethal poison or death inducement, that would result in an instant death the moment it connects, disregarding on the location of contact or the target's remaining vitality. Other, less sophisticated methods are either the attack strikes the target's vital point, or it just carries devastating firepower and brute force to outright kill the opponent. The instant kill is capable of bypassing regeneration of any level, as it deals death before the opponent has a chance to rejuvenate. * Nether Manipulation -User can create, shape and manipulate Nether, the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that it is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Nether is neither of these things. * Despite being often considered "Death-Force" Nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased. Users of this power acknowledge that Nether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Nether exists in the cosmos as sort of a gateway between the land of the Living and the Dead, stretching out to anywhere where death has potential to occur. Like Aether, Nether is a Spiritual Element, which means it cannot be perceived by any physical sense. The only way Nether can be seen is if it were mixed with an Element of the Physical Realm (Most often Darkness, Fire, or Earth). * Anti-Regeneration: Unmake healthy beings worsening healthy conditions. * Cosmological Force Manipulation: Control Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental forces. ** Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. ** Cosmic Manipulation: Control forces of the cosmos. ** Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy. ** Death-Force Manipulation: Gain immense power from the forces of death. ** Destructive Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of destructive energy. ** Elemental Manipulation: Control the forces of the physical and Nether Realms. *** Dark Element Manipulation: Control the dark-side of elements. ** Nothingness Manipulation: Control the power of oblivion. ** Non-Life Essence Manipulation: Control the essence of death/dead. * Death Transcendence * Entropy Manipulation: Manipulate entropic forces. ** Destruction: Collapse anything into oblivion. ** Decomposition Manipulation: Manipulate the rate of degeneration in all. ** Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature. * Magic: Control the Mystical energies. ** Dark Arts: Wield dark magic. ** Epidemic Creation: Cause a rapid outbreak of any manner of afflictions. ** Inhibition Release: Unleash the darkest impulses in others. ** Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. ** Omni-Negation: Designate whatever comes to face moot. ** Phenomenon Inducement: Project all manor of disruptive effects ** Transformation Field Projection: Twist and reform the inhabited area and its occupants around. ** Warping: Have an effect on everything in a way that it disrupts it. ** Reality Sundering: Rupture the very fabric of existence. ** Supernatural Manipulation: Will the laws of nature to whatever extent desired. ** Unnatural Presence: By simply existing one can adversely the surroundings *** Omnislayer -The user can kill any being/destroy and slaughter entire races of even the most powerful entities. Users of this power have an unquenchable desire to kill and power which allows them to massacre beings who were previously thought to be unstoppable. *** Paranormal Expertise -The user possesses great, if not natural, experience and knowledge in paranormal beings, how to understand, detect and combat against them. (vampires, aliens, etc.). * Omnicide -User can wipe out all life in existence, excluding themselves. * Omnilingualism -User can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. The user may even communicate with non-human animals or read body language. This ability works by any one or more of three faculties. ** Linguistic Assimilation - know another one's language through physical contact. ** Projective Omnilingualism - emit a field that translates every language spoken inside it, causing everyone to understand what others are speaking. ** Receptive Omnilingualism - the translation of any written language into the user's own native tongue, or through subliminal intuition of what by physical communication means. This ability may even employ telepathic faculty, where the psychic energy is read (by hearing or sight) to understand what the message is meant to convey. ** Telepathic Translation - '''translate all languages and cause others to hear language they understand and vice versa.Usually, this ability is reciprocal, so that the user and the subjects can understand and communicate with one another efficiently. * Resurrection -The user can bring oneself and others back to life. ** Ash Resurrection ** Electrical Resurrection ** Killing Resurrection ** Mass Resurrection ** Meta Resurrection ** Multiple Lives ** Resurrection Field Projection ** Resurrection Replication * Soul Removal from the body -The user can remove the souls from others, possibly resulting in apathy and psychopathy due to lack of emotions, especially empathy. Once removed, the souls may be vulnerable to damage, and restoration of the damaged soul may cause mental damage to the victim, such as madness. ** Apathy - by removing one's own soul ** Apathy Inducement ** Prevent users of Soul Reading from reading the souls. ** Exorcism (ghosts only * Teleportation - The user can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by spatially rearranging the subatomic contents of a system. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. A skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners. * '''Emphatic Teleportation: Teleport to those the user has strong feelings for or can teleport to those who have strong feelings towards the user. * Flash Step: Teleport short distances. * Isoportation: Teleport short to shift facing. * Matter Substitution: Substitute one collection of molecules with another. * Partial Teleportation: Teleport parts of a target away. * Remote Teleportation: Teleport others away without transporting oneself along with them or requiring physical contact; can be used both offensively and defensively. * Teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, which can punch holes or bisect the target. ** Teleport objects into another object, causing the object to displace the object teleported. (Using glass to cut a concrete pillar or metal sticks into a target's body.) ** Teleport air or water molecules when more physical ammunition is lacking. * Teleport an attack back at a target. * Teleport a target to users front to intercept an incoming attack, defending themselves and causing the target's attempt to backfire at the same time. * Teleport anything small to around the target to immobilise the opponent. * Teleport a massive object above the target, letting it crash down to crush the target to death. * Teleport a burst of air into the atmosphere and/or earth, causing shock waves or earthquakes respectively. ** Teleport out of harm's way. ** Teleport into the air at steady intervals to simulate Flight. ** Teleport great distances, reducing travel time. ** Teleport past walls and obstacles. ** Teleport objects to another location, creating an instant mailing. Deconstruction * The body breaks up into various materials (i.e. dust, ice, crystals, flower petals, etc...) and reconstruct elsewhere, possibly moving as the materials. In some cases, the user's limbs and body simply separate and reform in another location. Fragoportation (Volatile Matter Jump) * Teleport by exciting internal molecular/atomic energy triggering explosions or implosion before porting. Instant Transmission (Energy Reading/Transportation) * Teleport to any location as long as they can find an energy source to lock onto. May need Ki Sense, Aura Reading, or Energy Vision. Location Swapping (Switching/Trading) * Distort space to exchange one subject with another. Magiportation * Teleport through/via magic/magical energy. Marking Teleportation * Teleport to a marked location. Mathematical Teleportation * Teleport by using mathematical formula/probability. Molecular Teleportation (Reconstruction) * Teleport by disassembling molecules and reassembling them elsewhere. Portal Creation * Teleport by opening a spatial portal around oneself, instantly shifting locations, or even keep the portals open to allow others to use for later. Quantum Teleportation * Teleport by disassembling at a subatomic level and slipping into the quantum field, then reassembling at a different spatial and temporal location. Reforming Teleportation * Teleport to other areas and rebuild oneself with the materials and energy of their surroundings in that destination. Subspace Travel * Teleport into and out of subspace (also known as hyperspace), an "alternate" space adjacent the "normal" space and integral to the space-time continuum. This allows the user (and anything that they teleport) to travel much faster than the speed-of-light in normal space, as they move from one location to another instantaneously while ignoring all physical obstacles in between. Sympathetic Teleportation * Teleport through/via energy/matter/object by merging into it and emerging elsewhere from the same energy/matter/object. Teleport Dash * The combination of high speed with teleportation which allows the user to ignore normal rules. Teleportation Ball Projection * Movement accomplished by "bubbles", "orbs" or domes of psionic energy set at the starting point and the destination point. Temporal Teleportation * Teleport through the manipulating space-time. Tracking Teleportation * Teleport to any person the user desires to find. Warping Teleportation * Manipulate phase-jumping radiation. * Basic Level: User is capable of teleporting short distances, from one side of a room to another, or a few blocks away. User can only teleport themselves and very limited amount of mass, up to what they are wearing/carrying. * Advanced Level: User is capable of teleporting large distances, from one side of a field to another, or a few kilometers or so. User can teleport limited mass, up to several people/heavy household appliances. * Expert Level: User is capable of teleporting thousands of kilometers, on a continental scale. User can teleport mass up to a bus/industrial machine. * Master Level: User is capable of teleporting on a planetary scale, moving anywhere on the planet or possibly to the closest satellite such as the Moon. User can teleport mass up to buildings. * Ultimate Level: User is capable of teleporting on light years distances, on a cosmic scale. User can teleport mass up to planets. * Absolute Level: User is capable of teleporting anywhere, including from illusion to reality, into one's mind, even conceptual things such as teleporting wounds and diseases off of a body. User can teleport effectively infinite mass. * Conscious Spatial Awareness: In relationship with teleportation, allows user to know where not to teleport to prevent unwanted telefrag. * Dimensional Travel: Teleport between different dimensions. * Motion Paradox: To move the body without physically being in motion. * Light Warp: Traverse wherever via visualizing abundant light sources instantly. * Location Manipulation: Manipulate locations of other people and objects. * Space-Time Distortion: Most forms of teleportation require a distortion of the space-time continuum for the warp. * Spatial Displacement: Take sections of space and teleport it around. * Spatial Expansion: In relation with teleportation, allows user to expand the space in an area to provide room for the object being teleported. * Summoning/Banishment: Teleport targets to or away from oneself. * Teleportation Barrier Generation: Create a barrier that teleports anything within or touches it to elsewhere. * Teleportation Manipulation: Manipulate every aspect of teleportation. * Time Travel: Teleport from one time period to another (spatial location may or may not remain the same). * Verbal Teleportation: Teleport by uttering a location's name and being teleported there. * Warping Speed: Moving at extreme speed without physical motion by dropping in and out between real and sub-spacial planes. Spatial Anchoring * Ability to refuse to be teleported by force; user of this ability can also prevent the teleportation and time-travel (Dimensional Travel) of others. Usually accomplished by Mental Manipulation or Mind Control. Teleportation Diversion * Ability to divert the destination of a subject's teleportation. User must know what the place looks like, or the teleporter will just "jump" to any random location. Teleportation Negation * Ability to prevent targets from using any kind of teleportation. Not usually permanent. * Unavertable Death -User can cause death in absolutely anyone or anything without any exception, including immortal and "unkillable" beings. Since the death would be unavoidable and permanent, anything that was killed through the use of this power can not be resurrected via normal means. * Unrestricted Murdering -The user can kill literally anything in existence they desire, whether it be a person, an object, a god, the fabric of reality, etc., the user is not impeded by any defense or obstacle when it comes to killing their enemy. And if not outright kill, then at the very least, undoubtedly harm. This also includes things in the more conceptual and intangible nature such as boundaries, the future, or time. Removing these types of factors can lead to a variety of consequences. Both beneficial and detrimental in nature. In spite of the flaws and many ways this ability can go wrong, the user has what is essentially the best tool for anything they wish to permanently erase. * Necroscience - User knows almost everything about/of death or anything that is related to the dead, including everyone who is dead, how they died, everything about their death, everything they went through, etc. The user knows everything when they die because death knows all, they also know the absolute truth because In death all truth is revealed. The user knows the time/method of how everyone is going to die and all the ways and reasons on how anything can and is supposed to die.